This invention relates to water savers for standard existing flush tanks. These existing flush tanks are flagrant water wasters, using twice the water required for most flushes.
The present invention uses principles of operation disclosed and claimed in my application Ser. No. 07,030,080 filed Mar. 26, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,432 issued Mar. 14, 1989, and application Ser. No. 07/293454 filed Jan. 4, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,214.
These prior inventions of mine all included water savers easily installed in existing flush tanks without changes. These water savers allowed the user to select between a water saving flush or a full flush, simply by operation of the flush handle. Ordinary operation of pushing the flush handle and releasing it gives a water saving flush. Holding the flush handle down a couple of seconds gives a full flush.
It has been found with my prior inventions that there are times when the user wants a full flush but doesn't hold the handle down long enough, getting a water saving flush. When this happens the user, to get a full flush, must push the handle down and hold it there until the tank is empty.
The present invention allows the user to convert a short flush into a full flush simply by pushing the handle down again and releasing it.